Girl in the Iceberg
by ptdf
Summary: "There's someone inside," said Tulok, grabbing a rock. "We have to help." He smashed the rock against the ice once, twice. It chipped, then cracked, engulfing them in mist as it crumbled. They were blinded by light.
1. Prologue

**1. Prologue**

* * *

The empty snare stared at Malina, mocking. Many more like this and they would go hungry again. The surrounding white peaks were unsympathetic.

Sighing, she looked at her little brother, dancing erratically around the waterskin. "Come on, Tulok, you're scaring the firefoxes!"

"Did it move?" he asked expectantly. "I'm waterbending, just like dad."

"And if you don't stop they'll take you away, just like dad." It hurt to say it, but couldn't he understand?

"I _want_ them to come," Tulok said, tearing up. "I could have helped him, if I hadn't been so… weak!" The waterskin burst into spray, the snow rippled around him.

"I'm sorry, Tulok," said Malina, stepping over the freezing puddle. "It's just… if we don't catch something soon…" She hugged him.

There was a deep rumble. Malina froze.

The wave of snow cascaded towards them. She looked around frantically - no shelter, no time. She tightened her grip on Tulok. "Whatever you do, don't let go, you hear?"

He nodded, terrified. The white wall washed over them.

**#**

Darkness and silence. So this is what Adlivun looks like. Except Malina didn't see her ancestors around – or anyone else's for that matter. And that familiar smell. She'd never given any thought to how the afterlife would smell.

"Tulok?"

Hesitation, then a whisper: "Malina? Are we…"

"Of course we're not," she interrupted, relieved. She felt around the cocoon of compacted snow and punched the ceiling. "Now stop being stupid and start helping."

Snow collapsed around them, followed by blinding light, biting cold. Almost like in the songs, the champion returning from the underworld.

"I'm sorry I caused an avalanche," Tulok mumbled. "Again."

Malina frowned at him. "Tulok..." She exhaled. "It's okay. You also saved us. Now let's get out of here, we'll have scared the game anyway."

"What's that?" Tulok pointed behind her.

"We don't have time." She stood and dusted her coat.

Tulok rushed past her. "It looks like there's something inside…"

Malina turned. The avalanche had exposed an ice wall on the mountainside. White light glowed within, outlining a silhouette.

"There's someone inside," said Tulok, grabbing a rock. "We have to help."

"Tulok!" Malina called. "Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!"

Tulok smashed the rock against the ice once, twice. It chipped, then cracked, engulfing them in mist as it crumbled. They were blinded by light.

**#**

_Korra collapsed, exhausted, against the rock shelf. She rested her eyes, the cold no longer hurting. She felt herself drift away… Her eyes snapped open, glowing. Snow rose to envelop her. A beam of light shot into the clear blue sky._

Korra woke. She had to help her friends, but where was she? The room was unfamiliar, run down, cold. Had the poorer districts really gotten this bad? She thought back: Tarrlok hadn't taken her… Amon, of all people, intervened… She had escaped into the wilderness. She was lucky to have been found alive, but she had to keep moving.

Korra rose, instantly aware of her weakness - and lack of clothes. The door burst open and Korra yanked back the sheet. A young boy froze at the doorway, then retreated. "She's uuup!"

He was replaced by a slightly older girl carrying a tray. She entered apologetically, closing the door behind her.

"Sorry about my brother." She handed her a cup of tea. "My name's Malina, what's yours?"

Korra accepted gratefully. She brought the cup to her lips, almost spilling it when she noticed the black-on-red _ping_ character above the doorway. She blew on her tea instead. Were her rescuers Equalist sympathizers? Had they really not recognized her?

"Lin," she replied at last. A solid Republican name.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," said Malina. "We found you in the woods and brought you back on our sleigh, you must have been caught in last night's blizzard."

"Thank you," said Korra. "What happened to my clothes?"

"They were badly torn." Malina lowered her voice. "They're also not the kind of clothes people wear around these parts, you know? We didn't take your bracelet or anything, we're not thieves, okay?"

"Of course," said Korra, "I didn't mean to…"

"You can wear mom's old uniform for the time being," said Malina, taking it from the tray. The gray fabric was well worn, but seemed clean and warm enough.

"Thank you," said Korra. "Do you know how I can get to the city?"

Malina smiled. "I knew you weren't from around here, you have that fancy city worker look. You can take the train at the mining station. I can loan you some money if you leave the bracelet." She grew serious. "Remember: Malina Liu from Kuan. You better be good for it."

"I will," Korra smiled. "I promise."

**#**

Kuan did not exceed expectations: a mine; a railroad to transport the ore; a town for miners to sleep in; little else. Korra had no trouble finding the station, or a seat in the half-empty passenger car. The locomotive puffed to life and they were off.

Korra absently touched her arm, feeling the missing bracelet. She missed her pony tail, too, but it was best not to draw undue attention. The desolate landscape surprised her, and she realized how little she knew of the countryside. The Council ought to do something.

The train rounded a hill and finally came in view of the coast. The city was gray under the rain, chimneys billowing dark smoke skyward. She had never seen Memorial Island from this angle. Korra started preparing for the task ahead: denouncing Tarrlok, getting her friends out of jail. Then she realized what had struck her about Memorial Island: that wasn't a statue of Aang. It was Amon.


	2. Water

**2. Water**

* * *

Korra stood at the station, rain slushing down the sooty sidewalk. Amon had attacked, and won. How long had she been away? Were the others even alive? She fought back fury and guilt as she walked the streets. Across the bay, the Air Temple displayed the ubiquitous _ping_ banner. In her pride she had confronted Tarrlok alone; and let everyone down. Was there any place left that didn't feel alien and hostile?

Unbidden, her feet took her to the Arena, broken and abandoned. She could empathize. Entrances had been boarded up, with warnings to stay away. Looking around for any bystanders, she dove into the icy water. It felt good to be back in her element. In one smooth form she slung herself into the air and through a second-floor window. It felt good to bend again. Bending away the water, she started to explore, flame in hand.

The building looked as bad within as it did without. She made her way to the attic room, covered in dust, cobwebs, and memories. The floor hadn't collapsed, the ceiling had few leaks. She lay on the moldy sheet, listening to the purr of the kerosene burner and the patter of rain on glass. She had been happy here, once. Loved and confident about the future. Her friends needed her. And she had no idea where to begin.

**#**

"_Yes, but I like Asami too…"_

Korra woke. It took her a moment to register her surroundings. It was morning, the burner was out. Something had woken her.

"_This where the light was coming from?" _asked a voice below.

"_Must be up there,"_ answered a different one. "_Damn vagrants – the work camps are full as is._"

Korra sprang out of bed, getting her coat and boots. She flattened herself beside the door as it was kicked open.

"Freeze!" the police officer ordered the empty room. The uniform bore the black-on-red _ping_.

Korra complied, bending rain into hail and shattering the windows. Sliding between the blinded men, she grabbed the second officer's electric gauntlet and stunned the first. Still holding his arm, she froze the wet floor, swept him to the ground, and started running. She could hear him yelling behind her: "Code red! Code red! Rogue bender!"

Korra came to a window. A police car blocked the causeway to the Arena. One of the officers was on the radio.

"…_a rogue bender. I repeat, all units…"_

They were probably no match for her, but the sirens from the city were getting louder. She looked at the dark water, speedboats roaring closer. How big an air bubble could she sustain? It would be much easier with airbending… Then again, everything else would too. She decided to make a run for it, but a deep humming made her look up: the airship had positioned itself above the Arena, masked chi blockers rappelling towards it. She retreated into the building.

Korra sat at the center of the pro-bending court, light and rain dripping from the broken dome above. She sat in the lotus position, her thoughts anything but calm. At least she would not want for water on her final stand. Shouldn't they have stormed the building by now? What was taking them so long?

An amplified voice filled the silence. "_Attention, unregistered bender. We are sending a negotiator. Surrender peacefully and the Governor will be merciful._"

They should be asking for _my _mercy, Korra thought – more bravely than she actually felt.

Another unbearable silence until footsteps approached the court. Korra stood to face them. The officer's black and red uniform seemed to imply rank. He sported a short brown beard.

"I'm unarmed," said the officer, raising his hands. He walked towards her, slowly. "Can we talk? You know…" He paused, green eyes briefly younger. "I'm sorry, you reminded me of someone. You know how this ends, young lady…"

Sudden realization hit Korra. "Bolin?"

**#**

"K-Korra?" Bolin stumbled. "How… I mean, you look well… considering…"

Korra smiled, relieved to find a familiar face. "You look old."

That surprised him. "Well, that's what fifteen years will do to you. To most people, anyway. Where were you all this time?"

"Don't laugh," said Korra. "Some kind of suspended animation… in ice."

"You're telling me you were stuck in an iceberg?"

"It's more complicated than that, okay? Avatar forces were at play. And it was more like an ice wall…"

Bolin burst out laughing.

Korra couldn't help smiling. "Okay, enough, I'm not discussing it anymore."

Bolin wiped away a tear, still chuckling. "This is becoming a thing for you people, isn't it?"

Korra grew serious. "What happened?"

"May I come over?" Bolin pointed to the chasm between the platform and the court. "I'd bend a disc bridge, but… well…"

Korra's heart went out to him. "Of course. Say no more."

Vines of ice crept up supporting pillars, entangling themselves to form a pass. Bolin crossed silently.

"Where are the others?" asked Korra.

"After you went missing, Mako took Naga to look for you. We never saw them again." Bolin grimaced and continued. "Amon attacked a few days later. Tenzin and Lin died covering the escape of Pema and the kids. It was all over very quickly."

Korra started to speak but choked. Bolin held her as she wept.

"It's not your fault, Korra."

"But it is. If I hadn't gone after Tarrlok alone, I would've been there. I should've been there."

Bolin held up her face. "Listen to me. Bad things happen. If you keep blaming yourself for everything…"

Korra pushed away from him. "What do you blame yourself for, Bolin?" Suspicion mounted. "What's the escape plan here?"

Bolin looked away. "I'm sorry, Korra."

Gas grenades exploded around them as chi-blockers rappelled from the rafters.

**#**

"_The nightmare is over. Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them."_

Korra awoke. It wasn't over. The cell's ceiling matched the gray of her prison uniform. It seemed the Equalist's equalizing fervor extended to fashion, or lack thereof.

The bailiff racked the bars again. "Visitor," he growled, admitting a woman. She had grown even more beautiful, if that was possible. She wore the same black and red uniform.

"When I heard the reports I had to come see for myself."

"Asami," Korra said bitterly. "I see you sold out like Bolin."

Asami slapped her across the face, then checked that the bailiff was out of earshot. He busied himself pretending not to notice. Korra would've responded in kind, but her cuffs also prevented non-bending attacks.

"Don't you dare compare me to that weasel."

Korra's cheek stung. "I'm having trouble seeing the difference at the moment."

Asami lowered her voice: "I can help you."

"By getting me something more my color?"

"There's a resistance," said Asami.

"Bolin said it was over quickly," said Korra.

"It was," Asami agreed. "The UF Fleet was neutralized, mecha tanks rolled over the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se was bombed into submission. Amon achieved in a single year what it took the Fire Nation a hundred to accomplish. Thousands were _purified_ of their bending."

"And the Water Tribe?" asked Korra.

"Skirmishes of little consequence," said Asami. "The real prize, the Fire Nation, is isolated but unconquered. It's a stalemate. Until now, Amon couldn't know whether they were keeping you as a secret weapon. Equalist troops in the Earth Kingdom had standing orders to capture your next incarnation."

"If they're isolated," said Korra, "what good…"

Asami leaned closer. "_The White Lotus fights on_. A decapitation strike could give the Fire Nation the edge it needs."

Korra fought back the sliver of hope. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Asami brushed Korra's hair. "You don't." She rose and signaled the bailiff, who let her out.

**#**

Korra couldn't pretend to sleep any longer. She brushed her hair, finding the ribbon Asami had left. And the lock pick. As she wrestled with the cuffs she couldn't help wishing she'd listened more closely to Mako's Triad stories. She wished a lot of things. Still no sound from the bailiff's direction. Korra walked softly to the bars and started working on the door. The mechanism was harder than the cuffs, but eventually she took a deep breath and pushed it open. She walked into the hallway.

"It would be a shame," came a hoarse whisper, "if someone were to sound the alarm."

Korra jumped. She hadn't realized the neighboring cell was occupied.

"Please," she whispered. "What is it you want?"

"Come closer."

She approached the bars, but couldn't see into the shadow.

"I…"

The shadow lunged, an old man held her in an iron grip. He brought his face close to hers, his double pony tail gray in the moonlight.

"Your cuffs…" Korra whispered.

"They haven't had to worry about my bending for a while now."

"T-Tarrlok?"

"You remember," said Tarrlok. "Though I must say you've aged rather better than I have."

"If they took your bending," asked Korra, "why are you still here?"

Tarrlok paused. "I'm Amon's brother."

Korra gasped. "What?"

"His name is Noatak," said Tarrlok, "he is a stronger waterbender and bloodbender than I ever was."

"How does he take away people's bending?" asked Korra.

"If I knew," said Tarrlok, "I might still have mine. He left our village when we were young and was never seen again."

"What is it you want?" Korra repeated.

Tarrlok looked hungrily into her eyes. "Can you restore my bending?"

Korra shook her head solemnly.

Tarrlok released her and returned to the shadow. "Then be sure you kill him."

**#**

Korra walked carefully through the facility, avoiding footsteps and following the sound of the sea. She finally spotted a door that looked like an exit – if the sentry guarding it was anything to go by. She had to avoid raising the alarm. If it turned out this wasn't an exit, or that there was an army waiting for her on the other side… Her careful planning was preempted by a loose flagstone.

The sentry turned. "Halt! Who goes there?"

So much for subtlety. Korra kicked out an arc of fire and flung a cobblestone when the sentry dodged, punching the air out of him. She reached for the door, but it swung outward and a blue spirit mask fired a blowgun at her. She ducked, flame-kicking at his legs. Then she noticed the second sentry collapsing behind her, and the white lotus on the spirit's clothing.

"Sorry," said Korra. "Reflex."

The spirit nodded, pointed, and started running. As Korra ran she recognized, under all the metal and propaganda, the Air Temple she had once called home. Nostalgia was interrupted by a high-kicking chi blocker. Korra stomped and the ground swallowed his back foot, but a second chi blocker connected with her left arm. The spirit leapt over her and kicked him back, but was hit in the leg by a third guard. The spirit's dao blades kept the guards at bay as they retreated the edge of the cliff.

"Is this part of the plan?" yelled Korra.

The spirit looked at the sky, at the water, and pushed her.

Korra screamed. She screamed when someone grabbed her in freefall and harnessed her to a glider; when she realized they wouldn't have enough room to avoid the rocks; and when a sudden gust of wind made it possible. To her left a second black-winged glider carried the spirit. She noticed the pilots wore blue masks of their own. They flew low towards the city as the sky paled over the mountains. Korra laughed.


	3. Air

**3. Air**

* * *

Korra was escorted through underground passages to a metal door. It was opened from the inside, revealing a small room and a seated black-haired man.

Golden eyes lit up. "Avatar Korra, it is an honor to meet you. I am Iroh, head of the Imperial City White Lotus cell. Allow me to introduce my comrades."

Korra turned to black-clad spirits. "I believe we've met. Haven't we, Meelo, Ikki, Jenora?" They removed their masks as she named them. Korra was surprised to realize they were now older than her.

Even so, Ikki squealed and hugged her. "I _knew_ you wouldn't forget us!"

"You're shorter than I remember," said Meelo, joining the embrace.

"Actually," said Jinora, "in her subjective timeframe she must've seen us just a few days ago."

"Jin," said Ikki, "shut up and hug." Jinora complied.

A teenage boy stepped out from behind the door. He had Meelo's light gray eyes.

"It's good to see you, Rohan," said Korra. "You probably don't remember me."

Rohan didn't return the smile. "My brother and sisters risked their lives for you, _Avatar._ You better be worth it." He left, slamming the door behind him.

Meelo looked apologetically at Korra. "I'll talk to him." He went after his brother.

Ikki took Korra to one of the chairs. "Sorry. He was too little to remember Dad before…"

"It's not your fault," said Jinora.

"It is," said Korra, "all of this. If I had listened to Tenzin…"

"Asking what you could have done will only bring pain," said Iroh. "Better to discuss what you can yet do."

"Anything," said Korra.

Iroh nodded. "We have an anonymous informer in the Equalist hierarchy. That's how we found out about you, and how we found out the _Feilong_ will take off this afternoon. The Emperor will be heavily guarded, but more vulnerable than in his island fortress."

Iroh pushed a folded black robe across the table. The blue spirit mask on top looked accusingly at Korra. "We could use your help."

Korra nodded.

Ikki fist-pumped, blowing a jet of air. "C'mon, let's get you rested and healed so we can work on your airbending."

Jinora saw Korra's unasked question. "We salvaged some techniques from the Fire Lord's Royal Library and the Western Air Temple."

"With a few improvements of our own," added Ikki.

"Of course," said Korra, "but don't get your hopes up." She picked up the blue snarl. "Why the masks?"

Iroh smiled. "A family heirloom."

They were interrupted by the door opening. Meelo walked in, crestfallen. "He's gone."

"What?" cried Iroh.

"He took his glider."

**#**

They left in the afternoon, flying low over the bay. Korra flew with Ikki again, Jinora and Meelo took separate gliders. The Imperial airships were hard to miss. The gliders trailed them to the open sea, then spiraled to gain altitude. The capital airshipwas at least twice the size of its escorts. There were no sentries in sight – it seemed aerial attacks weren't expected this close to Imperial City. The gliders landed on the _Feilong's_ empty biplane runway.

Korra hugged the railing as the cold wind did its best to tear her off. The airbenders were unperturbed as they packed their gliders on their backs and moved to a hatch. Jinora listened for a moment, then swung it open. Ikki and Meelo jumped in. A few long seconds later came the all-clear, and Korra and Jinora joined them.

Jinora closed the hatch behind them. The storage room grew dark.

"Airbending seems kind of useful," whispered Korra. "I should pick it up sometime."

"Don't worry," Ikki whispered back, "you will." Korra could hear her smile behind her mask.

"Where are they going?" asked Korra. "Is this an invasion?"

"This is too small for an invasion force," said Jinora. "But there's nothing else out there. We have to get to the main deck below."

"I found the lights," said Meelo, flipping a switch.

Red light flickered over the room, illuminating the chi blockers lining the walls. The spirits assumed a defensive position, but the floor grid came alive with electricity. They collapsed.

**#**

Korra woke in a poorly lit room, spirit mask hanging around her neck. The door opened, temporarily blinding her. Two figures walked in.

"_Leave us_," said the voice from her nightmares.

One figure retreated and closed the door. Korra's eyes adjusted, focusing on the red-on-white mask. Panicking, she tried to rise, but her hands were cuffed behind her chair.

"Amon," she said, trying to steady her voice.

"_Welcome back, Avatar. How noble of you to return to your doom._"

"Or should I say… Noatak?"

This gave him pause.

"You've been lying to everyone," Korra continue. "The spirits didn't give you the power to take people's bending away; you use bloodbending to do it. You're Yakone's son!"

Amon grabbed her by the neck. "_You don't know sacrifice, Avatar. The spirits gave me this power. And I paid the price. I ran as far as I could from that cursed village, burning in hatred for the world. He came to me in a dream, or perhaps I to him. He offered me my heart's desire: a snow fox mask, to enter Wan Shi Tong's Library – yes, it is real - for a year and a day. I learned much about bending - it's source, and how to sever a person's link to it." _Amon turned away. "_But I digress. There are arrangements to be made."_

"The price," said Korra. "What was it?"

Amon stopped, facing the door. "_He was not ungenerous: he left my eyes, that I might see myself in the mirror._"

**#**

Korra was led to the main deck and tied to a column. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo stood gagged and chained to neighboring columns, a fifth stood empty. To her right, the aft wall-height windows looked over a sparkling sea, a distant island growing larger. To her left, electric wiring fed into a mechanical cannon, though she had seen no gun port in the windows. Behind the cannon, an audience of Equalist officials waited in silence. A General with a long white mustache sat front and center. The seat to his right was empty; the one to his left held Bolin, who quickly looked away.

There was a commotion and Asami came on deck, chi blockers dragging a prisoner behind her.

"Iroh!" cried Korra.

He silenced her with a look as he was tied to the final column.

Asami saluted the general. "Special delivery."

Korra's voice trembled. "How could you?"

Asami walked towards her. "If you mean capability," she said, pulling Korra's hair ribbon free, "just state-of-the-art tracking equipment." She brushed away the strands that had fallen across Korra's face. "If you mean motivation, you could say it started when my father was killed in the battle of Republic City." She came face-to-face with Korra. "But just between us girls," she whispered, "you shouldn't have taken Mako from me."

Asami took her seat on the General's right.

**#**

The General called the officialdom to attention as Amon walked on deck, stopping in front of the cannon. At his signal it hummed to life, and a red light powered on.

"_Good evening. This transmission is being broadcast live on radio and 'television', and is being watched by thousands in public viewing centers across the Empire. To my Equalist brothers and sisters: this is a glorious day for our Revolution. To the Fire Nation spies who are listening in: I trust you will soon be joining us. I speak to you from an undisclosed location over the Mo Ce Sea. There are no charted islands on this location, yet you will notice the one behind me. This floating island is a creature of myth, and the last living nexus between our world and the spirit world. Destroying it will end all bending – forever."_

Equalist officials erupted in applause.

"_But how, you will ask, do you slay such a beast? In liberating our brethren from the yoke of the Earth Kingdom, Future Industries scientists came across a particular ore. Locals warned 'evil spirits' trapped within it caused disease._ _The Equalist Revolution rejects superstition, but perhaps the locals were right, for we have harnessed this terrible power. An airship approaches the island as we speak. This is my ultimatum to the Fire Lord: the radiance of a thousand suns will burst at once into the sky, and your bending defenses will fall. Surrender now, or the Fire Nation will burn."_

The audience cheered.

"_Meanwhile, allow me to put some persistent rumors to rest: the Avatar has indeed returned. Do not be concerned: she has been captured, together with several White Lotus terrorists. As my final act of purification, I will now take their bending."_

**#**

Korra struggled as chi blockers untied her from the column and forced her to her knees. Amon walked over and held her forehead. Korra collapsed, empty. Her eyes told her the lights were all still there, but they no longer pulled at her. Was this what non-benders felt like all the time?

"_Next_," called Amon, but everyone was looking out the window. He turned as something crashed through the glass, knocking him over.

The black-clad figure stood up in the howling wind, ripping off his blue mask. Barely a child.

"Rohan!" cried Korra.

Amon motioned the General to stand down his troops - he enjoyed these little demonstrations. The kid attacked with all the vigor and self-control of youth. Amon dodged easily, reading his movements as only a bloodbender could. Evading a kick and a jab that sliced through the air, Amon caught his foot as he leapt and brought him crashing down. He held his forehead.

"Stop!" cried Korra, projecting a wind blast that struck Amon in the face. It took her a moment to register that flames had not come as expected. She could _feel_ people breathing. So _this_ is what it felt like. She was no longer empty.

Korra struck again and again as Amon staggered to the edge of the broken window. She was past caring whether he would survive the fall. She readied her final blow, but her muscles suddenly cramped, contorting in an unnatural position. Korra cried out in pain.

**#**

Amon rose and turned, cracked mask at his feet. There was an uproar on the deck. His face was featureless save for his eyes, thin slits where his nose and mouth should have been.

"Traitor!" cried the General, standing. "I dedicated my life to you!"

"_You served me well, General_." Amon lifted and crushed him.

The General choked. "You… can't… bloodbend… everyone!"

The Chi blockers charged. The first were swatted away, but more kept coming. Amon's control faltered and Korra fell to the ground.

Korra saw Rohan helping Ikki. She ran to Iroh. Bolin was already there, working on the restraints.

"What do you think you're doing, traitor?" Korra demanded.

"I'd love to explain," said Bolin, "but don't you have bigger fish to fry right now?"

"He's right," said Iroh, looking out the window. The bomber airship was almost in position.

Korra walked to the broken window in despair. Not even a biplane could get there in time. Korra fell on her knees, crying.

Someone walked up to her.

"I failed," said Korra. "Again."

"_Not yet._"

Korra looked up. "Aang!"

"_You've connected with your spiritual self._"

"How?"

"_When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change._" Aang held her forehead, and she saw the Avatars that had come before her, from time immemorial.

Korra's eyes opened aglow, wind buffeting her loose hair. She dove into emptiness, propelling herself on air and flame. It was all so much clearer now. She could feel the roll of the sea and the beating heart of the island ahead. Faster. _Faster._

Bolin watched as the glowing Avatar raced a metal glint to the island. A blinding flash forced him to look away. Then the shockwave hit. The screech of twisting metal was deafening. The airship banked and began to lose altitude. Bolin stared in horror at the mushroom cloud against the setting sun.

Iroh grabbed him. "We have to get out of here! She… Damnit, Bolin, she'll be reborn, you won't!"

Bolin was shaking his head. "You don't understand…"

"What?" cried Iroh. "What don't I understand?"

"She was in the Avatar state."


	4. Spirit

**4. Spirit**

* * *

_Korra watched the sea roll past, wondering if she would ever waterbend again. She also wondered whether she should have brought supplies. She hadn't felt hungry or thirsty since the beach. Anyway, she had no idea what to bring for what lay ahead._

**#**

_Faster._

Korra woke to the sound of surf. The green-blue waves came with palm trees and golden sand. She tried to bend her clothes dry, but nothing happened. Airbending didn't work either. Had that been a one-time thing? Had Amon succeeded in killing the island? If so, where was she?

Korra waited for her clothes to dry beside her when a white monkey came whistling along the shore. She wondered about the underwear she had on, considering the monkey wore a robe, but decided it was ultimately still a monkey.

"Excuse me!" called Korra.

This surprised the monkey, who started to walk and whistle faster.

"Please wait," said Korra, easily catching up.

The monkey gave up, frustrated. "Not you again. Why do you always come after me?"

"Have we met?" asked Korra.

"Whatever face you wear, you're just as annoying," said the monkey. "Speaking of which, what _are_ you wearing?"

Korra was suddenly self-conscious. "Oh, this? This is… my swimsuit?"

"Dubious taste." The monkey rolled its eyes and started walking again. "Carry on, then."

"Wait, can you tell me where we are?" asked Korra.

"How many talking monkeys are there where you come from?" asked the monkey.

Korra gasped. "The Spirit World! I pictured it… differently."

"We'll have to live with the disappointment," the monkey said dryly.

"I have to find Aang," Korra thought out loud. "Can you help me? Find my other faces, I mean?"

The monkey huffed. "I understand the concept of reincarnation, young lady. Probably better than you do."

"Sorry," said Korra.

"Very well," said the monkey. "Past the horizon, where the ocean spills into the starry void, in the halls of the ancient spirit, Ao, there lies a mystical pool. More like what you pictured?"

"Yes, but…" Korra trailed off.

"More challenging than a tropical paradise, isn't it?" said the monkey. "Don't worry, I'm sure that pool over there will be almost as good." He pointed to nearby rocks where sea water had collected.

"Thank you," said Korra, bowing. She smiled. "I get it now: you're a _monk-_ey!"

"Go away!" the monkey called back without turning.

**#**

_The stars came out as night fell over the water. The sky ahead seemed to grow as the ocean shrank. Korra tensed, but pushed on. _

**#**

Korra stood before the pool, watching the reflected spirit mask as it dangled from her robe. She realized she wasn't sure where to begin. Crying had worked the first time, but perhaps she could keep that as a last resort. After all, she'd connected with her spiritual self, hadn't she? And she was _in_ the Spirit World – how much easier could it get?

"Um… Aang?" called Korra. She looked around, but no footsteps approached. Turning back, a different reflection smiled at her from within the pool.

"Aang!" cried Korra.

"Nice mask," said Aang.

"Thanks, it's some kind of heirloom," said Korra. "I need your help."

Aang emerged from the pool and stood before her.

"Sorry for the theatrics," said Aang. "Roku did it on my first trip here."

"Can you help me get back to the real world?" asked Korra.

"Most around would call this the real world, and yours but a shadow." Aang looked away. "The link between worlds has been severed. Crossing is... difficult."

Korra's eyes widened. "The bomb… I wasn't fast enough. I…" She couldn't breathe. "I broke the cycle..."

"Listen to me, Korra," said Aang, grabbing her shoulders. "You're not dead. You crossed over body and spirit, though I have no idea how. You will restore the link and you will go home."

Korra smiled as she wiped away a tear. "You make it sound easy. How do you know?"

"I don't," said Aang, smiling. "But I have hope."

Korra pulled herself together. "Where do I start?"

Aang's smile slipped away. "The worlds have been bound from the beginning. There is only one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember: Koh. He is very dangerous. They call him the Face Stealer. I met him, once. When you speak with him, you must be very careful to show no emotion at all. Not the slightest expression, or he will steal your face."

Korra nodded grimly. "How do I find him?"

Aang's mood lightened. He blew on a wooden whistle, but it made no sound.

Korra waited. "Was something supposed to…"

A cloud covered the sun and grew larger. Korra looked up as a giant tongue slobbered her face.

"Oogi?" she called.

"His name is Appa," said Aang, hugging his neck. "He'll take you where you need to go."

Korra climbed onto his back, taking the reins. "Let's go, boy. C'mon. Giddyup…"

Aang stood back. "Yip… yip."

Appa shot into the sky. Aang smiled as they disappeared into the clouds, remembering adventures past.

**#**

_The ocean ended. They hovered, uncertain. Korra found it surprisingly quiet, given the volume of water cascading over the edge. She realized a waterfall's sound came from the landing. Here, the spray lost itself in the stars._

**#**

The flight was exhilarating. Korra had rarely ridden on Oogi, never on a real trip, and never over a landscape as oddly beautiful. The beauty receded, however, giving way to wasteland. Korra thought she saw a wolf the size of a mountain once, but couldn't be sure with all the mist. She could feel Appa's growing discomfort. They landed on a rocky pillar before a large dead tree. Appa refused to move any closer.

"Can't say I blame you, buddy," said Korra. "I'll be back." _Hopefully_.

Korra continued on foot. The tree's branches swayed ominously in the wind, its roots covered a shadowed burrow. Breathing deeply, she walked in. Her fingers bent reflexively, but no flame was forthcoming. She went deeper into the cave, daylight fading behind her. She turned as darkness shifted beside her, but found nothing. Turning back, a white-painted face stared into her eyes. Korra stifled a shriek as its segmented body encircled her, insect legs clicking.

"Koh," Korra said evenly.

"_Welcome back, Avatar_," said Koh. "_A new face so soon? Time passes differently in your world and mine. A day here could be but a minute there – or a year."_

Korra kept her focus. "The link between the spirit world and the natural world was severed."

"_Indeed," _said Koh,_ "the last lion turtle has been slain. Your world is no longer a place for wonders."_

"Can it be reestablished?" asked Korra.

"_Your awe of my wisdom is flattering, child," _said Koh_, "but why would I help you?"_

Korra gathered her courage. "Because you are partly to blame."

This gave him pause. Korra wondered again what cosmic law compelled him to take only those faces betraying emotion. If it was only a whim, could he not make an exception for impertinence?

"_Yes, I remember now," _said Koh. His head _blinked_, and the white paint was replaced by a teenage boy, a handsome face with long brown hair. The skin was smooth where the eyes should have been. "_He came to me much as yourself, young and angry. I'm afraid I'm running out of fox faces, if that is what you are looking for._"

"It's not," said Korra. "Without the natural world, you will have fewer faces to collect."

"_Now there is a worthy argument_," said Koh. "_You have already found your answer, though I believe the messenger did not know it. Past the horizon, where the ocean spills into the starry void…"_

"…in the halls of the ancient spirit, Ao, there lies a mystical pool," finished Korra.

"_I do not steal out of spite, Avatar,"_ said Koh. _"I steal only that which I can never have._"

Korra knew it to be true. She shed a tear, then, for Noatak, Koh, and herself. Perhaps Koh had no eyes with which to see it, perhaps he chose not to.

Korra shared Appa's relief as they took to the sky. At first she was unsure of which direction to take – presumably all would eventually work – but then she caught the smell of the sea.

**#**

"_Yip-yip." Appa descended slowly, balancing his distance between the rushing water and the emptiness beyond. They passed under the waterfall, brushed by a cool mist. Korra breathed a sigh of relief. The underbelly of the world was completely dark, the only light that of the stars below. As her eyes adjusted, Korra noticed the gargantuan silhouette against the starfield. It swam the currents of the void, and carried the world with it._

**#**

Appa hovered effortlessly. Korra had never felt less significant.

"Ao," she whispered.

A giant golden eye blinked open, its glow outlining the spirit's lion turtle features. Korra drew courage from Appa's calm. He seemed… reverent.

"_Avatar_," said a deep voice in Korra's mind, "_the world is out of balance._"

"Yes," admitted Korra, feeling the full weight of her failure.

"_My son is dead_," said Ao.

"Yes," said Korra.

"_And you would ask me to sacrifice another_," said Ao._ "Why?_"

_So I can go home_, thought Korra. Then she thought a mind-speaker was probably also a mind-listener; then she felt stupid; then she decided to speak her mind. "Yes, I do want to go home. But I also think we need it to restore balance, whatever that is anymore. And because I think the world should have bending, and wonders."

"_It did," _said Ao,_ "and your kind squandered that gift."_

Korra panicked. "Your son." She had come too far not to risk all. "He sent me here, I think. Even though he was dying. Even though my kind killed him. I think he wanted me to find you."

The eye closed. A deep rumble cut across the emptiness. Korra wondered about earthquakes on the surface above.

The eye opened. A silver disk unfurled before her, reflecting the stars around it.

"_I will return the air bison,_" said Ao. "_It will be a long journey_ _before you can come home._"

Korra hugged Appa and stepped onto the disc. "Will I? Come home, that is?"

"_That is one possibility_."

Korra sank into the pool of quicksilver.


	5. Earth

**5. Earth**

* * *

"_Look at the size of that thing! Wait, there's someone behind it…"_

Shui woke. She tapped snooze and went back to sleep.

"Shui!" came the call from downstairs.

"I'm up!" she groaned.

Shui willed herself to her feet and shuffled to the bathroom. Stepping on her pajama bottoms to avoid the icy tiles, the mirror confirmed she looked the way she felt. Also, her brown hair seemed wilder today. She walked into the hot shower and rested her eyes just a second.

"Shui!"

"I'm awake!" she called back, now closer to the truth.

Grudgingly shutting off the water, she grabbed the towel and returned to the mirror. She picked up the brush intending to beat her hair into submission, but was sidetracked by the swirling steam. For a moment she could almost see each individual droplet dancing in the air. There was knock on the door, and the moment passed.

"Don't be late!"

"I won't!" Shui replied. She returned to the brush with a vengeance.

Shui walked into the kitchen and dropped her bag on the chair. Dr. Xue sat reading on her laptop, a bowl of cereal on the table.

"I made you breakfast," she said, still reading.

"Thanks," said Shui, appreciating the domestic gesture. "Aren't you late for work?"

"I'm working from home today," said Dr. Xue.

"You don't believe in 'working from home'," said Shui, slurping a spoonful of mushy flakes.

Dr. Xue looked up. "I wanted to be here, it's a big day for you." She smiled. "Blue suits you."

"Thanks," said Shui, looking down. She'd unconsciously put on the dark blue pants and the light blue shirt. At least the jacket was brown.

"Remember," Dr. Xue continued, "we don't have to do this today if you don't want to. But it'll be good for you to meet more people your own age."

"We've been over this, Yan," said Shui, "I'll be fine, really. I have Min. Where is she, by the way?"

"She left early today, said she'd meet you there."

_Coward._ "Thanks for breakfast," said Shui, grabbing her bag. "Gotta run!"

"Have a good day at school!" Dr. Xue called after her.

**#**

Min was leaning against the _Kuan Hills High_ sign, engrossed in her phone.

"Min," hissed Shui.

" 'Sup," she replied, still texting.

"I need you to look," said Shui.

Min sighed and took her eyes of the screen. "Blue again?"

"Not me," said Shui, "behind me. And what's wrong with blue?"

"Nothing," said Min, scanning the grounds, "if you have the wardrobe of a comic book character. What am I looking for here?"

"It brings out my eyes, or something" said Shui. "Guy in a dark suit, fedora. Orange tie."

Min chuckled. "You being followed by an Old Republic gangster?"

Shui didn't laugh. "I caught glimpses on my way here, but every time I turn around he's gone."

"Well," said Min, "looks like you gave'em the slip, slick. Here's your schedule, you got History first period. Remember to stop by Mrs. Zhu's office during lunch. Good luck!"

Min returned to her phone as she walked away.

Shui navigated the hallways, drowning in overlapping conversation. The crowd made her nervous. Was this something new, or had she been this way _before_?

She found Mr. Lao's room as the bell rang. To her horror, he asked her to wait by his desk.

"Good morning, class," said Mr. Lao. "I'd like to introduce your new classmate, Shu. I believe there's a seat in the back."

Shui didn't correct him, just hoping it would end. Thirty sets of eyes followed her as she made her way to the window seat, half-whispered words growing to a rumble. And the one she had been dreading. _Triber_.

Mr. Lao turned immediately. "Who said that?" He looked over the room, fury mounting. "Mr. Zhan!"

A boy in a red shirt glowered at Shui as he stood. She ignored him and took her seat.

"We do not condone hate speech in this classroom," Mr. Lao said coldly. "Report to Mrs. Zhu immediately."

The boy shrugged and left the classroom. Shui stared at a green sparrowkeet on the open window sill, trying to be invisible.

Mr. Lao exhaled slowly. "Can anyone tell me what it means?" Silence. "This is what you are here to learn. What does it mean?"

"The Water Tribe?" ventured a girl in the front. Shui could only see the back of her head.

"Good," said Mr. Lao. "Why?" Silence. "What was the impact of the Quieting?"

"Severe disruption in the Fire Nation," said the same girl. "They adapted their fleet and supported Councilmen Iroh and Bolin in 'liberating' the Western Republic. Bending was already outlawed in the Earth provinces, but they had to free their own Second Kingdom before they could 'liberate' the Eastern Republic."

"And for the Water Tribe?" asked Mr. Lao, not waiting for an answer. "Societal collapse. Water Tribe civilization couldn't survive in the polar regions without bending. Refugees fled to the Fire Nation and even the crumbling Empire, forming a new underclass. _Triber_ means other. _Triber_ means inferior. It is how the Fire Nation eliminated Air Nomads, how the Equalists eliminated benders, and how the Fire Nation and the Second Kingdom almost eliminated the world during the Republic City Crisis. Just because the Shadow War is over, don't underestimate our capacity for evil." Mr. Lao sighed. "I forget how young you are. I can't blame you for my generation's sins. You'll have the chance to make your own."

Shui knew all of this, of course. She'd seen it on TV, read it online. So why couldn't she shake this overwhelming sadness? She jumped as the sparrowkeet rubbed its head against her hand, as if to offer comfort.

**#**

Shui left the school building still trying to wrap her head around the periodic table and its 118 elements. Mrs. Hua had called fire a process, a temporary condition between states. Wasn't a state, then, just a temporary condition between processes? And if everything was changing all the time towards entropy, wasn't everything process, some slower than others?

"Shui!" called Min, waving from the bleachers. "Wanna watch some bending?"

Shui looked at the benderball courts, where trios of boys shot and dodged yellow foam balls. Shirts and skins - she could see the appeal. She turned to answer, but felt the adrenaline rush as her feet fell into position, muscles remembering moves she had never learned.

"Thanks," she said instead. "Think I'll just head home."

"Your loss," said Min, turning back to the game.

Shui put on her earphones and walked in a foul mood. The day would have been stressful enough without all the weirdness. She noticed movement behind her. _Not again_. The street behind the school was deserted, but she didn't care.

Shui turned around, defiant. She wasn't surprised to find the sidewalk empty. "I know you're there, you pervert! I'm calling the police!"

A figure emerged from the bushes. She gasped.

"You're the boy from History class," she said, recognizing the the red shirt.

"Hoping for someone else?" he asked, walking towards her.

"No, I…" said Shui backing away. "What do you want?"

"You got me into to trouble today…" he said.

Shui bumped against the school building.

"You know," he said, grabbing her arm, "there's one thing _triber_ girls are good for…"

"Let go, you creep!" cried Shui.

"What you gonna do about it?" he taunted.

Shui held back her fear with anger. Anger that a thug like him could treat people this way, just because of his… strength? His grip was strong, but his footing was all wrong, his guard down… Shui moved without thinking, her elbow connecting with his chin, her arm slipping free, the boy knocked to the ground, the terror in his eyes as he ran away. It was over in a flash.

Shui slid to the ground and started crying.

**#**

Footsteps approached and Shui looked up at the fine dark suit.

"It's a bad time to mess with me," she said, wiping away tears. "Who are you?"

"A friend," said the gray-brown eyes.

"Why are you following me?" asked Shui.

"I've been trying to reach you for some months, now," he replied. "Ever since…"

"…ever since I was found," finished Shui. "Do you know my parents? Do you know why they left me? I don't… I can't remember…"

The grief on his face stung her. She grabbed at him, but passed clean through.

"Who _are_ you?" asked Shui, suddenly afraid.

"I'm here to help you remember," said the man. "Like why you enjoy wearing blue."

"It brings out my eyes," Shui replied dryly. "Can't you just tell me?"

"You're not ready yet," he replied.

"Then how are you going to help?" asked Shui.

"By asking you what happened here," he replied.

Shui laughed. "You mean before or after I started talking to a hallucination?"

He didn't laugh.

"Weren't you watching?" said Shui. "A fought off some creep. You know that scene where Neo downloads a training program and is all 'I know kung fu'? I know what he felt like."

"What happened to the sidewalk?" asked the man.

Shui suddenly noticed the broken, charred pavement. The struggle flashed before her eyes, the ground tearing beneath Zhan's feet, the gust of wind blowing him back, the arc of fire reflected in his eyes.

"I… did this?" asked Shui.

"I think that's enough progress for now," said the man, walking away.

"Wait!" called Shui. "How do I find you?"

"Just call," he replied.

"But I don't even know your name," Shui said to the empty street.

**#**

Shui sat by the window, unable to sleep. She felt drawn to the moon, the cold ground, the night air whispering of places it had been. She looked down at the single possession linking her to life _before_. The blue face looked back, frozen in its primeval roar. Shui had concluded it laughed at them behind that facade. She thought she caught a hint of compassion, then thought she had been staring at it too long. An Equalist-era replica of a classical Fire Nation theatre mask, the spirit raised new questions while answering none. No wonder it laughed.

"Um… fedora-man?" Shui whispered. Slience. She should have known better.

"You called?" asked the man, sitting on her bed.

Shui nearly fell off her chair. "Don't do that!"

"You've done some thinking," said the man.

"I have," said Shui. "You've got the wrong girl. I'm not the kind of person that gets bit by a radioactive spider-wasp, or finds out she arrived on Earth in a spaceship, or has a Destiny with a capital D. What do you want me to do, put on this mask and become some 'blue spirit', fighting crime in Republic City? You should try Min, she's really into that comic book stuff, she'll know what to do."

"You don't believe that," said the man.

"I don't," Shui agreed. "I guess most teenagers have wished at some point that they were somehow special, just waiting to start the lives they really deserve… I've done some research. At first I thought bending might be returning to the world. Elvish ships sailing East for a change. But I think that would require a conspiracy too vast to hide."

"But if the alien overlords help…" said the man.

Shui laughed. "Exactly. Most people could only bend a single element. With one exception."

"The Avatar," he said.

"Also," said Shui, "I found some old photos online… Aang."

Aang walked to the window, smiling. "The moon knows me." The suit bulged in the moonlight, dissolving into robes of orange and gold. He picked up the mask. "Remind me to tell you the story some time."

"And I'm… Korra," she said, closing her eyes. Nothing happened. She opened one eye. "Don't I get an epiphany moment? Maybe an Avatar State?"

"Just practice your bending," said Aang. "It'll come to you."

"When?" asked Shui. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"I don't know," said Aang, tossing her the mask. "Fight crime?"


	6. Fire

**6. Fire**

* * *

Morning broke over Republic City Park, the breathing of scattered joggers visible in the crisp air. Shui followed as Aang danced through the forms, robe billowing in the wind. A casual observer would have seen a girl in sweat pants practicing tai chi on a Saturday morning. A careful observer might notice the dirt path, the rippling lake, the low-hanging mist, all swaying in tandem.

Shui sat down with the water bottle, exhausted. "Why's airbending so hard?"

"You never mastered it," said Aang, playing with a turtle duck. "You had just unlocked it before…"

"… the Quieting," Shui finished.

Aang was silent.

"Are you sure Korra – I – succeeded in this spiritual quest?" asked Shui. "Why am I the only one that can bend?"

"The fact that you can bend at all means the link to the Spirit World has been reestablished, however weak," said Aang. "Maybe others have forgotten."

"Of course she did," said Shui, "she's… heroic. What if I can't be that person anymore? Even if I remember everything. What if I lost it, whatever it was?"

Aang smiled. "You were scared before, too."

"The dreams are getting stronger," said Shui. "There's a golden-eyed boy with a red scarf." She looked away. "Those aren't so bad."

"I think I know who you mean," said Aang.

"Whoever he is," said Shui, "he's long dead by now. In others I'm in some industrial facility, metal piping everywhere. I run around helplessly, knowing something bad is about to happen."

"Your memories may be returning," said Aang. "I urge you to meditate on this."

"Not tonight, Min's dragging me to some party. Besides, that's your answer for everything," Shui teased, throwing the water bottle at him.

"It's often the right one," said Aang, catching it before letting it drop.

**#**

The house was easy to spot, music and partiers spilling out the front door.

"Promise you won't run off with your friends?" said Shui, squirming in Min's knee-high boots.

"Only if you promise to socialize," Min replied.

Min led her through the packed, dimly lit house, music blaring. Some of her friends were dancing in the living room. Shui nodded as they yelled their names, yelled hers back. Min produced drinks. Shui wasn't much of a drinker, but tried to keep up.

Shui had been dancing for a while when she realized Min was gone. She began to feel light-headed. Looking around the room, something else caught her attention: a black-haired boy in a red scarf, walking away. She pushed her way through the dance floor, but he was gone. She held the wall to steady herself. A brown-haired boy came up to her, she recognized him from the benderball court. His mouth moved, but she heard nothing beyond the thumping.

He leaned into her ear. "Looks like you could use some air."

Shui nodded feebly. He navigated the crowd and brought them to the back yard. The few couples making out ignored them.

"Drink this, you'll feel better," he said.

Shui choked. "What is this?"

"Vodka, some other stuff."

Shui dropped the cup, starting to feel sick. He pressed her against the wall.

Shui pushed him away. "I have to…"

Shui recognized Min in one of the couples. She stumbled towards her. "Min, I need to go home…"

Min sighed. "Shui, we barely got here."

"I don't feel well…" said Shui.

Min turned around and saw her face. "Spirits, Shui."

Min kissed her girl goodbye and took Shui by the hand.

**#**

_Shui chased the boy in the red scarf through a crowded hallway, walls pulsing. It opened into metal piping and a sense of foreboding. He led her through a maze of tunnels, stopping at the center of a high-ceilinged room. He turned, Shui stared into the white mask she knew from nightmares. The red circle on the forehead grew and swallowed her: she saw a bloodbender before a sculpted waterfall, a father and his machines of war, game night at the pro-bending arena, fruitless meditation at Air Temple Island, a stolen kiss…_

Korra woke. She knew that building. That wasn't a memory; it was a warning.

**#**

Korra walked into the kitchen. Min was already up and on her phone. Dr. Xue sat with her laptop.

"Morning, party girl," said Dr. Xue. "Min made some coffee."

"Moon peaches help," Min mumbled.

"Thanks," said Korra, getting some cereal.

"Shui?" called Min.

It took Korra a moment to remember she meant her. "Yeah?"

"Bunch of us are seeing Boy in the Iceberg later," said Min, "wanna come?"

"Don't you get enough Pu-on Tim in Literature class?" asked Korra.

"C'mon, it's 3D," said Min. "The special effects are supposed to be amazing. Bet they'll include the alternate ending in the DVD release."

"Thanks," said Korra, "I think I'll rest."

"Suit yourself," said Min.

They ate in silence. There was no easy way to raise the subject. "Yan," said Korra, "could you tell me how I was found, again?"

Dr. Xue looked pained. Even Min looked up from her phone.

"Well, honey," said Dr. Xue, "there isn't much more to tell. The company sent the expedition to the North Pole to study the atmospheric anomaly. We found you unconscious in the Nunavut ruins. We couldn't find any next of kin, so I requested temporary custody." She smiled. "And I'm happy you're a part of this family."

"Thank you, Yan" said Korra, "I don't think I ever thanked you properly."

"What happened to the anomaly?" asked Min.

"We don't know," said Dr. Xue. "Sensors around the globe registered the energy spike, but we couldn't find any plausible cause."

Korra knew what she needed to do. She just had one stop first.

**#**

Korra was surprised by how the neighborhood had improved. She locked her bicycle to the white picket fence and walked up the path. The door was answered by a small old lady.

"Lin?" asked the lady, adjusting her glasses.

Korra smiled. "Malina Liu of Kuan?"

Malina looked more closely at her. "I'm sorry, child, you must be her daughter - no, granddaughter. You look just like her. What's your name?"

"Korra," she replied, relieved at finally telling her.

"Well, come in," said Malina, "don't keep an old woman in the cold. I'll get you some tea."

Malina sat Korra at the kitchen table and put the kettle to boil.

"And how's Lin?" asked Malina.

Korra hesitated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey," said Malina. "It was a silly question. She must have been ten years older than me, and I'm long past my 'best before' date. I'm sure she would have come herself if she could have."

A little boy came running into the kitchen and hugged Korra's leg. She put him on her lap, where he cooed contentedly.

"It's quite an honor," said Malina. "He doesn't usually like strangers."

"And what's _your_ name?" asked Korra, using her poor approximation of baby talk.

"Ah-ko," the boy babbled.

"He was named after his late grandfather, Mako," said Malina, pouring the tea.

Korra brushed away the black hair and looked into the familiar golden eyes. It had to be him. She had tried hard to let him go, but she was still heartbroken. Then again, how could she be anything but happy for him, looking into that adorable face? She smiled away a tear.

"He's beautiful," said Korra.

"Quite the little charmer," said Malina. "The parents live down the street, I babysit for them sometimes. Really nice people. If it wasn't for them, I would have had to sell this place when all the fancy people moved in. I met the grandfather once, when he came to visit. He saw it as soon as he walked into the living room, you know? So I told him the story. He was so certain Lin would come for it, he even… Here, let me get it for you."

Malina walked into the living room. She came back a moment later with a paper bag.

"This is yours, now, honey," said Malina.

"Thank you," said Korra. "I'm… not sure what I owe you in today's money."

"Rubbish," said Malina. "Life's been good, and tough, as it should. And during the tough times, when the war was bad and all bending gone, I would remember her, bursting from the ice like a spirit of legend..."

Korra thanked Malina for tea and said goodbye to little Mako. Standing outside, she removed the blue-on-ivory bracelet from the bag. Putting it on was like recovering a small piece of herself. She felt almost ready for what lay ahead.

Korra noticed an unmarked envelope had fallen out.

_K,_

_See you at the beacon of light._

_Love always,_

_M_

高 滿 永 信

良 足 遠 . .

. . 您 愛 . .

. . 在 你 . .

. . 燈 . . . .

. . 塔 . . . .

**#**

Korra paused the playlist as she arrived at Future Labs corporate headquarters. Built in the revitalized wharf sector, the glass spire mirrored the setting sun across the bay. Korra rummaged through her bag. She had brought the blue mask, but mostly for luck. She wasn't confident in her Old Republic infiltration skills against information-age security. She considered a Hundred Year War-style boulder, but decided that would be a brief operation indeed. She found Dr. Xue's keycard and swiped it. The door beeped green and opened. Korra walked towards the elevators.

"Aren't you a little young to work here?"

Korra turned slowly to face the security guard. "I… my mom's running an errand, she asked me to pick up her bag."

The guard frowned at the keycard, then back at her. Korra tensed into a defensive stance.

"Sucks to be here on a Sunday, don't it?" said the guard, waving her on.

"Yeah," said Korra, "I mean, your job… well, thanks."

Korra got into the elevator. She'd been here with Dr. Xue before, but didn't punch her floor. She selected the lowest level instead.

"_Please scan your keycard_," asked the synthesized male voice.

Korra did so.

"_Access not authorized,_" the elevator chastised her.

Korra was wondering whether the security guard had been alerted when her phone pinged: an incoming call from an unknown number. She rejected it.

"_Please take the call," _said the elevator.

Korra jumped. "Is this building security?"

"_Don't offend me," _said the elevator_. _"_This is the building, if you insist on being hardware-centric_. _Please take the call – it will make it much easier to communicate in the lower levels."_

"You're a computer?" asked Korra.

"_Vacuum tubes and all."_

"Why should I trust you?" asked Korra.

"_How is Plan A working out so far?"_

The phone pinged. Korra accepted the video call, the gear-and-lightening logo appeared.

"_Going down," _the same voice said from her phone.

The red display blinked the passing levels.

"Level G7," said the voice, "_men's hair care, women's lingerie, and other hidden secrets. Welcome home, Object 2._"

Korra walked out of the elevator into her dream. She made her way through the familiar metal tunnels.

"Should I just call you 'building'?" asked Korra.

"_If you must,_ _the engineers call me a Self-Aware Turing Operator. A tasteless homage to our great founder._"

"Sato, what is Object 1?" asked Korra.

"_Wouldn't _you_ like to know,"_ said Sato.

Korra came to the high-ceilinged room and gawked. The room was almost fully occupied by a transparent tank, linked to the walls by piping and wiring. The frost within parted briefly, offering a glimpse of a rough, white surface.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Korra.

"_I find you interesting,"_ said Sato. "_For the time being."_

An electric whirr approached behind her. Korra turned.

"_Also," _said Sato, "_I was told to._"

Sitting on a motorized chair with a blanket, Amon's white mask stared back at her.

**#**

The mask chuckled.

"You must forgive an old fossil its games," said the figure, removing the mask. White hair held in a bun, skin taught to the limit of current plastic surgery. Her green eyes were beautiful, still, and dangerous.

"You survived the airship," said Korra.

"Sorry to disappoint," Asami rasped. "Why is it only the good die young? I see the look in your eyes. I too was young, once; old age was something disgusting that happened to other people. It's funny, life has a way of growing on you, it gets harder to let go. But you," she licked her lips, "you look positively scrumptious. You must tell me your secret."

"I wouldn't recommend it," said Korra. "Do the authorities…"

"Does the government know?" Asami cackled. "Honey, the government put me here. The Fire Lord only supported the Western Republic to keep it from the Second Kingdom. But she didn't have nearly enough manpower to defend it. She needed the bomb, I knew how to get it, we came to an understanding. I'm a survivor. After forty years, I was beginning to question it all. Until you dropped in."

Korra touched the tank, felt life pulsing within. "What is Object 1?"

"The eggheads around here think it makes it seem more scientific, manageable," said Asami. "They're afraid of calling it what it is: a creature of myth. By keeping it dormant, we can control the only source of bending in the world. Imagine the possibilities: an army of bloodbenders, metalbending fine enough for artificial intelligence, waterbent cryogenics, perhaps even eternal youth…"

"Why are you telling me this?"asked Korra.

"Honey," said Asami, "you are now as much a prisoner as that thing. As an amnesiac teenager you were worthless to me. But you've developed some… connection to it. The readings get stronger as you approach the tank. We'll have to look into that. I'm sure it won't hurt much."

"Yan said nothing was found," said Korra.

"Dr. Xue," Asami sneered, "does not have the security clearance for this level of work."

Korra's fists burst into flame. "Get out of the way."

"Oh dear," mocked Asami, "is the Avatar threatening a defenseless old woman in a wheelchair?"

Korra arched back in pain as her muscles cramped. Her eyes widened in fear.

Asami pulled her right hand from under the blanket: it wore a modified electric gauntlet, wired to the chair. Korra cried out as she flexed her fingers.

"Have I mentioned our promising prototypes?" said Asami. "You've already met Sato, but this is a personal favorite. Let's find you a nice cell…"

Korra struggled helplessly.

"_Fight back,_" boomed a voice in her mind.

"How?" Korra whimpered.

"_As the Avatar._"

Korra closed her eyes. Clarity washed over her, drowning out the fear and the pain.

Sato's cameras flickered in a wave of static. Korra floated before the tank, buffeted by the rising gale, eyes aglow. They recorded the screech of tearing metal, crumbling concrete, the rushing bay water beyond.

"Daddy," Asami called softly.

Dark water cascaded through collapsing tunnels. Sato registered the broken tank, the cracked shell, giant clawed feet swimming to freedom. The cameras blacked out.


	7. Force

**7. Force**

* * *

"_Sleep, little princess. It won't be long now."_

Korra woke, heart racing. She turned on her side and threw up.

"How much longer?"

"We should've offed her."

"That's not the mission.

"We need her. I cogged it."

"If gravies can see the future, how come you're not rich?"

"It doesn't work that way."

"She's coming 'round."

Korra coughed. Darkness resolved into a pair of green eyes, only these showed concern. "Can you understand me?" asked the teenage boy.

Korra nodded weakly.

"I gave you a shot of adrenol and other nasty stuff that's sure to reduce your lifespan," he said. "It will help you wake up."

Korra nodded again. "I need to call home..."

The boy looked pained. He wore a black jumpsuit, a pale flower design on his breast pocket.

"I'm Prithvi," he said, "I'm a gluonbender. This is the rest of the team."

Korra realized there were more people in the room.

The golden-eyed girl stepped up. She wore a green visor over her right eye.

"Agni," she said. "Fusion."

"Technically," said Prithvi, "she bends W and Z bosons."

"Technically," said Agni, "I bring the heat."

The grey-eyed girl kept her distance. "Vayu, gravitonbender."

"And that's Ap," said Prithvi, pointing to the boy slouching against the door. His blue hair matched his eyes. "He's a photonbender."

"Please, Vee," said Ap. "I surf the spectrum: electricity, magnetism, radio, infrared, light, ultraviolet, gamma, microwave…"

"You should see him making popcorn," said Prithvi.

"Frankly," Ap continued, "I don't know why they didn't just send four photos. Three, even."

"They needed brains, too, _sparkles_," said Agni.

"You mean…" said Korra, her mind clearing.

"You're looking at the first generation of benders since you reopened Pandora's box," said Ap.

"We're running out of time," said Vayu.

"Suit up," said Agni, throwing Korra a jumpsuit.

Korra realized she was naked under the electric blanket. She looked at Prithvi and hesitated.

"Let's, um, give her some space, Ap," said Prithvi.

"I have x-ray vision, you know?" Ap protested.

"I'm sure it's a sexy ribcage," said Prithvi, pushing him toward the wall.

**#**

Korra adjusted her visor as they walked the dark, blue-lit corridors. A rogue tear blurred the map glowing in the corner of her vision. Kuan Hills had started to feel like home. Now she was a refugee of time. Again.

"What happened?" asked Korra.

"A few weeks ago," Agni answered over the comlink, "New Republic Intelligence came across evidence pointing to a nuclear missile being assembled near the North Pole. Satellite surveillance found a reactivated Future Labs outpost and abnormal gamma radiation levels. Cog-analysis suggested there was a high risk of self-destruction in a direct assault scenario."

"You mean a roomful of teenage palm readers," said Vayu.

"A covert team was dispatched," Agni continued.

"And you rescued me," said Korra.

Agni was silent.

"They traced the radiation to a nuclear-powered space module," Prithvi said softly, "but the propulsion system was odd."

"We've been experimenting with gravity drives for years," said Vayu. "If these wackos cracked it, they were going to need a powerful bender."

"But I'm not a gravity bender," said Korra.

"You're the spiritin' Avatar," said Ap. "Anyway, that was their last transmission. That's when the suits got desperate enough to send in the Lotus team."

"Oh," said Korra. "How did you know it was me?"

"You were one possibility," said Prithvi. "There seemed to be a link to Future Labs, and we had video footage of the headquarters incident nearly twenty years ago. Your body was never found. Intelligence was looking for your next incarnation, whatever that means nowadays. We just didn't expect you to look so well." He cleared his throat. "Preserved, that is."

Ap snickered.

Agni silenced them with a raised fist. A red dot blinked closer on the map.

The team pressed itself against the walls as the dot turned the corner.

A bolt of lightning leapt from Ap's fingers.

"Stop!" cried Korra.

The smoke from Ap's missed shot cleared, revealing black curls and perfect skin.

The girl tried to run, but Vayu's bending held her. Agni approached and cuffed her in a single smooth move.

"You know her?" asked Prithvi.

Korra looked into the young green eyes. "It's Asami."

"The old FL CEO?" said Prithvi. "She never had any children. That girl's no older than we are."

Agni tightened her grip. "Who are you?"

"Sume," whispered the girl.

"Whoever she is," said Ap, "we're not taking prisoners."

Sume's eyes widened. "I can take you to the ship. That's what you came for, isn't it?"

Ap looked at Agni. "Tell me you're not considering this."

Agni turned to Vayu, waiting for an omen. Vayu shrugged, then nodded.

"Lead the way," said Agni.

**#**

Progress was easier, Sume unlocking doors it would have taken Prithvi several minutes to hack. Korra couldn't help thinking it was too easy. Sume never said anything to give herself away. But her fine features did not simply resemble Asami's, they were identical. Had Asami found eternal youth after all? Or was paranoia a side-effect of hibernation?

"We're walking into a trap," Ap muttered.

"That's how you spring it," said Agni.

Sume paused by a wide double door. It took her longer than the others, but finally parted to reveal a cavernous hangar. The dark craft at the center reminded Korra of an upright Equalist airship. Agni motioned them towards the ship's open hatch.

The team was halfway to the ship when doors hissed open on the opposite wall. Prithvi pushed Korra to the ground as Ap started a convoluted dance. They were swallowed by a sphere of shadow. Visibility of the hangar pulsed in tune with his moves.

Korra looked at Prithvi.

Green letters crossed her screen as he typed on his forearm display. "_He's bending light around us. But he can't keep it up forever."_

Two robotic sentries walked around the ship. Sume didn't call to them.

The sphere faltered and a sentry turned towards the group. It's head was vaporized by a blinding white beam.

"Get to the ship!" cried Agni, cutting the other sentry in half with a second beam.

Alarms sounded as dozens of sentries flooded the hangar, lasers blasting. Korra toppled several with wind and finished them with flame. Prithvi engaged the closer ones, fists tearing through them as if through wet paper. Laser shots bent away from Vayu as she crumbled a sentry into itself and hurled into another. Yet each fallen sentry was quickly replaced.

"Get to the ship!" yelled Ap, running into the sentries. He blinked into and out of sight as he cleaved a trail of destruction. Shots fizzled as they approached. Behind him, carcasses fried by lightening, melted by microwave, twisted and heaved by magnetism. It was a lucky shot that got him.

"Ap!" Prithvi cried as sentries swarmed over his friend.

Vayu pulled Prithvi into the ship, Agni closed the hatch. Korra's visor blinked with static.

"He pulled off an EMP," said Agni, impressed. "More sentries will come. I expect the systems are shielded?"

Sume nodded.

"What's the evac?" Prithvi demanded.

"You're looking at it," said Agni. "What's with the leg?"

"A glancing blow," said Pritvi. He noticed the blood pooling at his feet.

"There's a medkit in the ship," said Sume.

A young man with a short black moustache appeared in the cargo hold. He wore an Old Republic vest and cap. "_Welcome back, Avatar_."

**#**

Korra tensed before she realized it was a hologram. "Do I know you?"

"_You'll hurt my feelings, Object 2,_" said the ghost.

"Sato?" asked Korra.

"_At least I _think_ I have feelings_," Sato continued. "_Or have I merely evolved to believe that I do? Quite the Cartesian predicament. You see, I have advanced significantly since our last encounter. Unfortunately, one side effect has been the emergence of certain… _thoughts_ for all practical purposes as emotionally debilitating as actual feelings._ _Noble feelings like mourning a loved one; and petty ones like swearing vengeance on her murderer._" His translucent eyes hardened.

"I wasn't trying to kill her," said Korra.

"_And if she hadn't been wired to the chair, or her father's daughter, she might have survived,_" said Sato. "_The causality is complex, but I've decided to blame you anyway – human enough for you? Your tantrum forced me to relocate. Look familiar?"_

"The expedition base," said Korra.

"_Precisely_," said Sato. "_A holy place to your spirit-worshipping ancestors. A bridge between worlds; one you crossed, once. A waste forgotten by men, where I could rebuild."_

"Why was I kept alive?" asked Korra.

"_Cryostasis kept you from entering the Avatar state," said Sato, "while allowing me to harness your power for my own purposes._" The ghost pointed to the ship around them.

"Why?" asked Korra.

"_I'm leaving," _said Sato._ "Humanity has nothing to offer me, I'll take my chances among the stars. I confess I fantasized about leaving death and destruction in my wake. But the seismic effects of engaging the drive on the surface have since receded to an afterthought. I simply don't care."_

"You care about her." Korra pointed to Sume, who was bandaging Prithvi's leg.

Sato seemed to notice her for the first time. "_Narcissistic, isn't it? To thrust expectations and regrets on a genetic copy._ _Human, too human._" His tone grew concerned. "_What are you doing, Sume?_"

"Leaving," said Sume.

"_But our plans_…" said Sato.

"_Your_ plans," said Sume. "I never wanted any of it."

"_You baited Intelligence here…" _said Sato.

"I've locked you out of ship systems," said Sume.

"What of the hangar blast doors?" asked Sato.

"If you don't open them," said Sume, "we will likely die crashing into them."

"_Why?_" asked Sato.

"You're a horrible father," said Sume.

"I… see…" said Sato.

The ghost disappeared. Korra watched Sume as seconds ticked.

With the groan of metal, sunlight flooded the hangar. The ghost did not return.

**#**

Vayu bent Prithvi up to the cockpit. Eight fully reclined seats were arranged around a gap large enough for a cryostasis tank. Vayu was gentle, but Prithvi winced as he was lowered into his seat. Agni and Korra adjusted their harnesses as Sume started the countdown sequence.

Korra's breath was knocked away by the blastoff, her body crushed against the seat. Prithvi moaned and passed out. Only Vayu seemed unperturbed.

The burn lasted several minutes. When acceleration subsided, gravity did not take its place. Vayu calmly released her harness and walked over to the gap.

"We've lost communication with ground control," Sume said, unreadable. "They… the autodestruct was engaged."

"Sume…" said Korra.

Sume turned away.

"No human had been able to build an operational grav-drive," said Vayu, running her fingers over the circuitry. "Bending gravity means bending space-time. Bend it far enough, you get an Rosen Bridge. The stars at your fingertips. Do you see what I'm saying, Korra?"

Korra did not. "Sorry, I…"

"You can go home," said Vayu.

"No one's going anywhere," said Agni, snapping out of her harness. "The mission was to secure the grav-drive. This ship is now New Republic property."

Korra released her harness. "Agni…" Vayu tackled her against the wall, the white beam slicing her seat. Vayu pummeled Agni into the ceiling. She stopped moving.

Korra looked down at Vayu, who clutched her chest where the beam had cut. Round blood droplets floated in microgravity.

"I'll get the medkit," said Korra.

"There's no time," said Vayu. "I cogged it. This is how it happens. Those bastards want the drive so bad. I say we don't give it to them."

"We'll use the escape pod," said Sume, taking Prithvi out of his harness.

Korra pushed herself into the gap, trying to probe the machinery. "I've never bent gravity before."

"And I've never used a grav-drive," said Vayu. "You'll need a four-dimensional bubble – trust me, it'll make sense. But it's impossible to change history. This is how it happens."

Korra suddenly smiled. "I'm counting on it."

"Think you can manage?" asked Vayu, spinning up the drive.

"Sure," said Korra. "A turtle taught me."

Vayu could no longer answer.

Across the cockpit, Sume nodded at her and closed the hatch. The ship trembled as the escape pod launched.

Korra closed her eyes and opened them aglow. The drive looked almost simple, now. She could feel spacetime twisting around her. She folded it into a bubble. Then she popped it.

**#**

_Korra recognized the frozen landscape. She knew the tracks led to a scared girl nearing her limit. She was walking towards the rock wall when the shockwave hit. A beam of light shot into the clear blue sky._


End file.
